Final Fantasy: Around Them All
by Yakisoba1234567890
Summary: When a soldier, a wizard, and archer, and a priest go around the world, they meet cool and dangerous things. They also discover what they really are...


I'm not copying Final Fantasy, the Chronicles of Four; I'm just doing around the world in Final Fantasy. Chapter 1 

To Decide

A soldier, a wizard, an archer, and a priest were sitting in a bar, drinking.

The soldier was a boy who had brown armor, a short sword, and a little shield. The wizard was a girl that had red hair, a pink dress, and always carried a book. The archer was a guy with blonde hair and carried a bow & arrow, a little short sword, and a light armor. The priest was a girl who had green hair. She wore a white robe and extremely light armor behind her robe.

They were discussing about adventure and tales, when the soldier interrupts the priest how she killed a demon. The soldier announced, "We should do an adventure, you know?" The wizard said, ignoring the soldier, "So, how did you kill it?" The soldier pounded on the table and his drink flew at a guy. The guy stood up, brushing himself, and turned to look at the guy who hit him with the water. He was a brawler, who only worked with his hands. He looked at the soldier and asked, "Were you the one who hit me with the water?" "I didn't mean, but yes." He said, hoping that the archer or the wizard would help him. The brawler punched the soldier so hard and fast he was out cold. All of the soldier's friends got out of their chairs and dragged the soldier out of the bar. The archer said to the wizard, "This looks like he got drunk and we had to get him out of the bar." The wizard laughed and the priest chuckled because she heard it too. The wizard cast a water spell on the soldier. The soldier woke up with a start, but suddenly got calmed. He looked around and smiled when he saw the wizard, archer, and priest looking at him. He got up and brushed himself. He said, "So, what now?" They all were thinking, until the priest said, "We should go to Castle Figaro. I heard about jobs about needing to kill dust bunnies or burning weeds." They all thought that was a good idea.

So they went out of town, battled monsters, and camped out until they came to a desert. "Don't tell me," the archer said, "I can read minds. Uh… the castle's in the desert?" The priest nodded and she went towards a building. The soldier groaned and the wizard was tired. But the archer was talking to the priest. He learned that Figaro was under control by brothers called Edgar and Sabin, they helped an esper out called Terra, and they knew magic at one point without a book. When they reached Figaro, a guard yelled at them, "Halt! Who goes there?" The archer said, "We learned that Figaro needed help, so we came to help them." The guard didn't look satisfied, until a guy with gray hair, blue jacket, and called himself a "treasure hunter" came. He said, "They're friends of mine." The guard still didn't look satisfied, but let them through. The guy with gray hair introduced himself; "I'm Locke, a treasure hunter. It's strange to see travelers here, so why are you here?" The soldier said, "We saw a poster that Figaro needed help, so we traveled here to there." Locke laughed and led them towards a door. Locke opened it and went through a door, so followed by the soldier, the wizard, the archer, and the priest. They saw a man with a cape on a throne, talking to Locke. Locke asked the king, "Where's your brother, Sabin?" The king laughed and said, "In the mountains, of course. Where else?" The priest whispered to the soldier and wizard, "This is King Edgar. He helped an esper and used magic without a book." The soldier was surprised and the wizard was excited. Then Edgar asked who the allies (I'll just call them allies) were. Locke replied, "They're here to help. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Edgar smiled and called them in. They all stood in front of Edgar. Edgar said, "I heard that you guys saw my flier. I appreciate that you came because enemies are coming to destroy me. It is the Imperials, whose new Emperor is Relok. He has an army of 7,000 men coming right towards me." The soldier eyes lit up and said, "You want us to help defend?" Edgar laughed and said, "No, of course not. I want you to care for my soldiers in the fight." The soldier got mad and said, "Screw you!" Edgar held up his hands like to defend himself. "Ouch, I was just joking."

The allies left and talked about the plan they had. The soldier would help the other soldiers at the gate while the wizard and archer would help at the top. The priest would just help the wounded soldiers recover with her healing. They all agreed to the plan and went to talk to Edgar. When they walked in, they saw a guy with a blue sweatshirt and claws sitting on the throne next to Edgar, talking. Edgar motioned them in and Sabin had a questionable look. When they were close enough to hear, Edgar said, "These people are here to help against the Imperials." Sabin grinned, but behind them they heard a door open and slam. All of them looked and Edgar smiled when he saw a guy that had katanas, long hair that was in a ponytail, and had a mustache. Edgar said, "Hello Cyan, how are you doing?" Cyan said, "I'm doing fine, I heard from your brother that you needed help, right? My army and I will always be with you until the end." Edgar replied, "My brother, you say. Now how did he travel that far?" Sabin laughed and said, "Setzer came when I was training and I asked if I could go somewhere with the airship. So you get what I'm saying, right?" The allies couldn't believe what they were hearing. An airship? Impossible! But Edgar turned towards them and asked, "So, need anything?" "Yeah, we came up with a plan concerning us. The soldier will attack with the front gate; the archer and wizard will attack on the top, while I will heal the troops. Good?" the priest replied. Edgar thought for a minute, while Cyan and Sabin were chatting about a Phantom Train or something. Edgar finally said, "That's good. Who are you guys anyway?" The soldier stood in front of Edgar and said, "I'm Collin." The wizard bowed and said, "I'm Kara" The archer came up behind Kara and said "The name's Josh" And finally the priest came up and said, "I'm Rachel." Edgar smiled and said; "We shall see what you guys do tomorrow at the battlefield. I'll let my friend Locke lead you to your dorms." Locke was at the chair, drinking something that looked like lemonade. He got up and walked towards the exit of the room. Everyone followed except Edgar, who had to talk to the councilor about the situation. Edgar said to the councilor, "I really like the group. One of them has a good brain to come up with that plan. All we have to do is just defend while they do most of the work." The councilor asked, "What do you mean?" Edgar laughed and said, "They're the Warriors of Eden, the Garden. I heard that those are special warriors because they have war blood and are experts in fighting." What Edgar didn't know was that the archer stayed behind a pillar. He stepped out and said, "I never knew that." Edgar laughed and said, "You'll soon find out."

End of Episode 1

Interesting? Probably not, but please R&R!


End file.
